No enciendas la luz roja
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Marron es una de las prostitutas más afamadas de la ciudad y consentida del viejo Roshi . Su vida es difícil y cruel hasta que un día conoce al buen Son Goten , ambos sienten atracción hacia el otro pero habrán dos personas que se interpondrán ante su amor .
1. Chapter 1

**"Nadie más puede ver lo que yo veo en ti "**

 **.**

 **.**

El humo del cigarro cesó dejando sólo cenizas en su lugar , el cenicero de cristal contenía nueve colillas de tan sólo una noche y a la par , una botella vacía de vino .

La luz de la luna se colaba tenuemente por esa fría y sucia habitación de hotel , la cama crujia al compás de sus caderas y de su respiración agitada .

\- ¡oh sigue! - decía él sosteniendo con fuerza las caderas de ella - continúa cielo ¡oh maldita seas! - su cuerpo se tenso al llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo liberando su esencia en su interior, ensuciandola . Sin decir nada se alejó del viejo ,se colocó la bata de seda y tomó el dinero del tocador - te veo mañana , Marron - sonrió fumando su décimo cigarro . Antes de que ella cerrara la puerta le lanzó un beso con los dedos .

Marron regreso al pequeño cuarto en donde vivía junto a su amiga ; una bella chica de ojos y cabellos castaños y piel blanca , qué al igual que ella se dedicaba al antiguo oficio de la prostitución.

\- preciosa - con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la rubia limpiando el rimel corrido por las lágrimas derramadas - no llores por favor

\- ya no soporto esta vida Pares , ya no

\- no tenemos opción preciosa , si pudiera tomaría tu lugar , ¿lo sabes verdad?

Sonrió ante las palabras tiernas de su amiga , tomó un juego de ropa y se encaminó al baño .

\- lo sé Pares , lo sé

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su esculpido cuerpo limpiando los asquerosos besos que el viejo depositaba en ella , pasó la esponja con rudeza por sus pechos , cuello y piernas intentando desaparecer las caricias de esas viejas manos . Se miró al espejo y nuevamente las lágrimas aparecían , marcas rojas adornaban su cremoso cuello . Se miró al espejo y una amarga sonrisa adorno su rostro , con sus manos tapó su cuello y negó con la cabeza .

\- no tengo opción - suspiró - sólo seguir con esta vida de miseria

En la entrada de una mansión se hallaba un atractivo joven de cabellos negros esperando a su hermana menor , desesperado tocó el claxón por quinta vez .

\- ¡Pan!- gritó -¡apresurate!

-ya estoy acá

\- ¡al fin!

-no te quejes y vamonos - dijo restandole importancia. Goten puso los ojos en blanco y puso su auto en marcha .

\- eres increíble - dijo entre dientes - apenas has desayunado y ya te ruge el estómago

\- es que tengo hambre - se defendió inflando sus mejillas - mira , vamos a esa cafetería

-¿no tienes prisa?

-no

\- eres un maldito , primero me gritas y ¿ahora me dices que no tienes prisa? Idiota - espetó bajando del auto .

\- recordé que entro a las diez este día - río al gesto de su familia .

\- como sea

Una chica de cabellos verdes pasó frente a ellos moviendo sus caderas con sensualidad , Pan con notable molestia se colgó del brazo de su hermano mirando con superioridad a la peliverde, ésta bajo su mirada y Pan sonrió victoriosa .

\- zorra - murmuró.

\- ¿dijiste algo?

-no y ya entremos

Goten ajeno a todo no se percató de las miradas que su hermana le lanzaba a cada chica que se atrevía a mirarlo , muchas de ellas con superioridad o con burla . Pan era muy celosa con sus hermanos ; con esfuerzo Videl consiguió ser la novia de Gohan , el hermano mayor .

-¿se les ofrece algo?- se acercó la camarera .

\- em unos hot cakes y un café por favor - pidió él , Goten levantó la mirada y se topó con una chica de cabellos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules .

\- en..enseguida señor - contestó ella con un leve sonrojo que la hizo ver más adorable ante los ojos de Goten .

\- lo mismo quiero ... Marron - intervino leyendo su nombre en el gafete de su uniforme - ¿entiendes o no?

-claro , señorita - contestó volviendo en sí - enseguida vuelvo con sus pedidos

Marron sintió como su corazón latía de una manera diferente ; fuerte , rápido y emocionado , miró la mesa del pelinegro y su emoción se fue al suelo , la chica morena apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y acaricio su mano .

Pan sintió la mirada de alguien , la buscó topandose con la de ojos azules , sonrió y con descaro total la saludó con la mano , la sonrisa de la morena se agrandó al ver la decepción en la rubia .

.

.

.

Fue un tipo de introducción (¿?) Si , digamos que si . La verdad la idea se me vino después de escuchar "Roxanne" de Sting y Police.

Pan y Bra serán malas ¡si! En lo personal me gustan muchos ellas dos y las planteo en todas las personalidades posibles , es inevitable para mi no verlas de todas las maneras ; inocentes , tontas , malas , cómicas etc en todas .

Goten&Marron me parecen tiernos y siento que encajan , lo inocente de él y la dulzura de ella son una mezcla ideal , aunque también con Bra me gusta mucho . En fin las dos quedan bien con él .

Espero lea guste y ¡gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**No enciendas la luz roja .**

 **.**

Aún a escondidas pudo ver como ambos morenos comian con tranquilidad , la manera tan delicada en que ambos tomaban los cubiertos le hizo entender que no eran personas normales o del mismo nivel económico que los demás clientes . Notaba como ella lo retaba o pasaba la servilleta por alguna mínima salpicadura y él solo sonreía o le huntaba un poco de miel en la nariz . Una pizca de envidia la invadió al instante . No lo conocía pero podia asegurar que él era demaciado para esa morena que tenia la mirada afilada y venenosa .

\- con él no - se dijo . Esa chica daba miradas despectivas a los demás , más cuando lo miraba cambiaba radicalmente, el veneno se transformaba en el antídoto de todos los males incurables .

La rubia se la paso el resto de la mañana de mesa en mesa ; atendiendo , limpiando o cobrando el pedido . De vez en cuando aparecía un asqueroso que intentaba filtrear con ella con palabras empalagosas o frases trilladas, si fuera la misma de hace unos diez años se sonrojaría al máximo tras cada piropo por más sencillo que fuera . Pero por cosas de la vida y de ella misma , la inocencia se había perdido en las oscuras noches de la ciudad , en las desiertas calles de la avenida , en las ambiciones que de niña le plasmaban y en las manos de ese maldito Roshi .

 _Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo._

\- nos vemos mañana Marron- un beso en cada mejilla y un pequeño abrazo de parte de su jefa . Este sencillo gesto de aprecio le daba seguridad para aguantar hasta el siguiente día . Era como la madre nunca tuvo o como la que nunca ejerció el papel de serlo .

Tenia la tarde libre para hacer cuanto se le antojara. Un pantalón negro , una blusa azul a juego con sus ojos , chaqueta banca y zapatos negros era el conjunto ideal para darse una vuelta por las tiendas del centro comercial y olvidarse por un segundo de su vida .

Se paseó por cuanta tienda miraba comprando un sin fin de artículos que luego regresaba sin abrirlos , emocionada al principio al ver algo que le gustaba pero luego la realidad la abofeteaba y con baja autoestima se recriminaba y los regresaba.

 _No los merezco_ . Pensaba siempre .

Se compró un café dispuesta a ver a cada persona pasar frente a sus ojos , estudiandolos e inventando historias de ellos . Hasta que la cabellera negra resaltó de todos , el peinado ridículamente inclinado a un lado , la frente y dos espesas cejas del mismo tono , era él, el mismo joven de la cafetería en la mañana .

Su corazón dió un vuelco al chocar con su mirada , por ese breve segundo el mundo desapareció al su alrededor y las voces se alejaron rápidamente , su visión se volvió lenta ¿o así era? No importaba , el contacto con su mirada era único y especia , inocente y puro .

\- Hola - dijo él. Marron se sorprendió - eres la chica de la cafetería ¿cierto?

-eh.. si

-soy Goten - extendió su mano , ella sin saber cómo tendió la suya correspondiendo al saludo .

Su piel era cálida y eso que sólo era un sencillo contacto .

\- soy Marron - contestó con rapidez . Él agrandó su sonrisa .

\- ya lo sé, Pan lo dijo

Y su pequeña flor de ilusión murió , el nombre de la afortunada era ese : Pan .

\- si - murmuró bajando su mirada apenada y dolida .

\- sabes , soy un poco despistado y no sé en donde esta la pastelería ¿me guías?

Olvidando su recién punzada de pena asintió con mucho gusto . El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, solamente las miradas hacia el otro eran suficientes para no decir nada más . Era una conversación silenciosa , agradable y acogedora .

\- ¿seguirás viéndome así o dirás algo? - preguntó parando de golpe y viéndolo con una despampanante sonrisa . Goten se derritió .

\- quería invitarte a una pequeña celebración en mi casa , en honor al compromiso de mi hermano mayor

\- yo...

\- si no quieres ... entenderé

-acepto

No supo como esa respuesta salió de sus labios más ya estaba dada y declinar no era opción , no cuando esos ojos negros brillaban con intensidad .

\- paso por ti a las siete - le dió un corto beso en la mejilla y se alejo despidiéndose .

\- espera - gritó- ¿porqué me invitas? no me conoces

Se acercó tomándola de las manos -no tengo por qué , tus hermosos ojos azules hablan por ti - susurró a su oído . Estremeciendola. - te recojo en la cafetería

.

* * *

\- ¿¡que!?- preguntó sorprendida la de ojos marrones - ¿que has fumado Marron?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Pares conocía a la perfección a esa rubia y verla animada sólo podrían ser dos cosas ; era verdad lo de dicha invitación con ese supuesto joven guapo o había fumado de la mejor marihuana del mercado . Aunque verla feliz , la hacia feliz .

\- no he fumado nada - se defendió - es verdad lo que te digo , se llama Goten y pasará por mi así que quita esa cara de boba y Ayúdame

Un vestido de color verde limón hasta las rodillas con la espalda desnuda y la parte delantera en corte recto en el pecho y con estilo en corte A , con zapatos y accesorios blancos era el atuendo que acompañada a su melena en un moño y al toque de maquillaje .

\- te ves preciosa - dijo conmocionada la castaña - preciosa

\- gracias Pares

\- diviértete nena yo me haré cargo de ese viejo , ya veré como lo engaño

Sin dudarlo le tendió un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento y cariño . Pares era su mejor amiga y su confidente , gracias a ella se disponía a pasar una noche agradable .

\- hasta luego

.

* * *

Marron pasaba sus manos con nerviosismo por sus cabellos mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio del lugar . Suspiró . Era la primera vez que salía con un chico al que le habia cautivado al instante .

\- te vez preciosa - se volteó quedando frente a Goten quien vestía elegante con un traje de color gris y sin corbata .

\- gracias - contestó tímida .

\- vamos

El camino a dicho lugar fue eterno para ella , el auto último modelo le confirmo el estatus social de Goten , se sintió intimidada al ver la mansión de color blanco con enormes jardines y una fuente en la entrada .

\- es enorme - dijo viendo el interior , la sala amplia y espaciosa con una mezcla de antiguo y moderno , flores por do quier y fotografías en cada uno de ellos .

Sobre la chimenea - cosa extraña para ella - había una pintura enorme en donde mostraba a la familia y lo que le llamo la atención fue ver a esa morena junto a Goten y a quien pensó sería el otro hermano y a sus padres , todos pelinegros y de ojos de igual color .

\- supongo - contestó fijando su mirada en la pintura .

\- vaya ...

\- ven , vamos al jardín que allá es la fiesta .

Salieron al patio trasero en donde se encontraba un corto camino degorado con antorchas y en ellas un liston enredado en cada una al final se hallaba una gran carpa de color blanco .

La noche cayó en un santiamén dejando relucir los decorados blancos y el fuego de las antorchas ; adentro se apreciaban mesas con vajilla de porcelana , cubiertos de plata y diez rosas rosas en cada florero al centro , ni una más ni una menos . Marron quedó atónita ante el lujo en el más mínimo detalle , Goten no podía ver otra cosa que no fuese la rubia . A sus ojos se veía hermosa , radiante , tímida .

\- te presentaré a mis padres

-yo no..

\- no te preocupes ellos no muerden

Con los nervios a punta se dejó llevar entre el gentillo de primera clase . En la mesa rectangular que estaba frente a las demás Marron pudo ver a los dos pelinegros que estaban detrás de los hijos y de esa chica .

\- mamá , papá, ella es Marron - presentó Goten .

Los padres se echaron una mirada dudosa para luego sonreír con amabilidad - un placer - dijeron al unísono .

Suspiró tranquila . La idea de que fuera rechazada le era una tortura.

\- el placer es míos señores...

\- Son , él es Goku mi esposo y yo soy Milk - sonrió la morena . Milk sintió una simpatía inmediata a ella y Marron igual , la señora Son no era como las demás señoras de sociedad .

-Marron Jinzon

\- siéntate con nosotros

\- ¡bienvenidos amigos míos!- inició Goku llamando la atención de todos - esta noche es muy especial para nosotros , mi hijo Gohan al fin encontró a su chica ideal - los abucheos de alegría no se hicieron esperar colorando a los jóvenes novios - Gohan cuídala mucho - alzó su copa -¡salud!

\- no es muy bueno con las palabras - murmuró Goten .

\- fue conciso - contestó Maroon tomando un sorbo .

\- te presentaré a los demás , ven conmigo

Mientras los novios recibían todo tipo de felicitaciones o advertencias, Goten llevo a la rubia fuera de la carpa , llevándola a una mesa de jardín en donde se hallaban cuatro jóvenes ; un morocho , una peliazul , un pelilavanda y la morena . Ellos en trajes de vestir , la peliazul en vestido rojo ceñido sin mangas en escote corazón hasta una mano sobre su rodilla a su perfecto cuerpo y zapatos del mismo tono , el cabello en un moño flojo y accesorios de plata y la morena en un pantalón negro holgado de tela ligera , un cinturón de color naranja y una blusa sin mangas con una abertura entre sus pechos de color blanco , algo más casual pero con la elegancia requerida .

\- ¡chicos , damas!- llamó la atención . Voltearon a ver y una sorpresa se apoderó de sus rostros . - les presento a Marron

\- un gusto bella dama - ambos jovenes tomaron una mano y depositaron un pequeño beso causando un sonrojo en ella .

\- ellos son Uub - presentó al morocho en traje blanco - y él es Trunks - señaló al de traje azul oscuro .

\- un gusto chicos

\- ella es Bra , hermana de Trunks - la peliazul la abrazo dándole un beso en cada mejilla .

\- mucho gusto Marron

\- igualmente - correspondió .

\- y mi hermana menor Pan - aliviada por el parentesco la saludó con entusiasmo .

\- ¡mucho gusto!

\- igualmente - dijo con falsedad , sin embargo no se acercó a ella .

\- y mi futura novia - dijo Trunks tomándola de la cintura .

\- en tus sueños Brief - lo apartó con brusquedad.

-en mis sueños hasta casados estamos chaparra

-no me digas chaparra , rarito

\- no soy raro

\- tu cabello dice lo contrario

\- si amigo ¿que macho de pecho peludo tiene ese ... color?- apoyo Goten .

\- ninguno - dijeron todos menos Trunks y Marron.

Luego de risas todos decidieron regresar a la fiesta , los chicos querían hacerle pasar momentos incómodo tanto a Gohan como a Videl , Bra sólo quería disfrutar de los sonrojos de ambos y quizás hasta ponerlos en jaque .

Pan sólo veía como la rubia se contoneaba junto a su hermano , apoyando su cabeza en su hombro o tomándolo del brazo - bufó molesta - sus hermanos eran ingenuos cuando de chicas se trataba , ellos no veían la ambición en sus ojos o la capacidad de manipulación con solo unas dos palabras . Pan era celosa con sus hermanos , astuta y silenciosa en el arte de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de las féminas con interés en ellos . Angela e Ireza fueron unas que por mas que lo intentaron no lograron quedarse con Gohan . Pan sólo movió un dedo y ellas mismas delataron sus verdaderas intenciones .

Videl fue la excepción , al principio le pareció como las demás ; falsa e interesada por lo material , sin embargo las tretas que le hizo no hicieron efecto y al final la acepto como su cuñada . Ahora veía como su hermano estaba maravillado con esa rubia y no le agradaba puesto su mejor amiga Bra estaba enamorada de él y al conocerla desde siempre sabía que no había otra mujer que fuera digno de él como la peliazul .

\- ¿vienes?- la voz de Bra la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- voy enseguida

\- apresurate que quiero ver a los tomates vivientes

-¿aún te gusta mi hermano?

-si y no soporto que esa tal Marron este aquí - contestó viendolos con molestia - he sido amable por educación pero si veo al más en ellos te juro que haré lo que sea por separarlos

\- él la invitó , yo que tú ya estuviera pensando en cómo quitarla del camino

\- se ve que es buena

\- nadie es bueno en totalidad y siento que ella oculta algo

A lo lejos notaron como Goten pasaba su brazo por sus hombros atrayendola a sí .

\- alejala - escupió Bra .

\- lo haré

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Lamento la tardanza pues he tenido varias cosas que hacer .

Espero les este gustando como va la historia :)

Gracias!


End file.
